


Part of the healing process is sharing with other people who care

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/F, fefemslashweek2016, prompt: sunshine, recovering from a troubled past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has organized a day out with Katarina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the healing process is sharing with other people who care

Katarina looked around. When she had woke up this morning and gone to look for Kris, as had become part of her morning routine, she had found only a note on the door of Kris's room, with a crudely drawn map on it. "Meet here today, I'll have food," it had said. So there she was, looking around, trying to find any hint of where Kris had actually intended to meet up. Katarina wasn't concerned though. She had ample training in tracking people, and Kris... she could find her way to Kris in a pounding storm, if she needed to.

Indeed, before very long at all, she had, spotting Kris sitting at the base of a tree by the river. She carefully stepped off the dirt path she had followed to get here, her cloak trailing in the grass and dirt as she headed down to the riverbank. As Katarina got closer, she saw a picnic basket next to Kris, presumably holding the food in question. When she reached Kris, however, she paused. She still felt rude announcing her presence, but Kris had insisted after one too many surprises that Katarina start asserting herself more. She tried, of course, because Kris asked her to, but just shouting something still felt... out of line. So instead, she gave a small cough. 

Kris turned at the small noise. "You made it!" she said with a bright grin. "I was really worried you might get lost."

Katarina shook her head delicately. "No, it was fine getting here. I know the roads well."

"Come on, sit down here with me," Kris said, patting the ground next to her. 

Katarina dutifully obliged, placing her cloak so she wouldn't sit directly on the dirt and carefully sitting down next to Kris. "Um..." Katarina hesitated in asking. Even if she had a question, she was taught never to speak out of line. No matter how nice Kris had been to her, she...

"You can go ahead, Katarina. What do you want to ask?" Kris turned and looked at Katarina, and Katarina felt her fears melt away. Of course it was okay for her to talk to Kris. Kris had forgiven her completely for all of her sins - there was nothing worse she could do.

"It's just... what are we doing out here?"

Kris flashed a knowing grin, as if she expected that question. "Today, we are doing absolutely nothing."

Katarina blinked. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Our goal today is to accomplish nothing at all until the sun goes down."

"But..." Katarina took a deep breath. Asking Kris questions was one thing, but challenging her... but she had to be strong. Kris wanted her to be. "Don't we have to be on guard duty for King Marth today?"

Kris shook her head. "Got friends to cover for us today, and Marth's staying in the castle all day anyways."

"Are there no chores to be done? Weapons to be maintained?" Katarina fished for something else. "Rooms to be swept?"

"No, no, and definitely no, Katarina." Kris kept smiling the same big smile. "And even if there were any of those - our job today is to do nothing."

"But... why?"

"First, is okay if I hold your hand?" Katarina nodded. She was getting better, but she still had to steel herself before someone touched her, even Kris. Kris gently took her hand and clasped Katarina's fingers in her own. "Have you ever had a day off, Katarina?"

Katarina didn't quite know how to answer. "A day off?"

"A day where you got to do whatever you wanted. No responsibilities, no worries, no problems."

That was an easy question to answer. "No, never. In the... before, I was always on duty or training. And ever since then, I've been doing everything I can to help you and King Marth."

"Well, that's the problem-" Katarina found herself wincing even as Kris cut herself off. "No, no, it's not a problem, it's just... you deserve time for yourself, Katarina. And it's a shame you don't get that. So this is my gift to you."

Katarina stared at the flowing river, the fish swimming downstream. "Do I deserve it?"

Kris nodded. "Yes. Unquestionably."

"But... what do I do with this?"

"If you don't have any ideas," Kris said, her mouth opening wide into a radiant smile, "how about you just relax here with me and enjoy the sunshine?"

Katarina paused in thought, then carefully, gently, leaned her head onto Kris's shoulder. "Is this okay?" she asked in a frail whisper.

"Absolutely, Katarina."

The two sat there, basking in the soft sunlight, listening to the river flow by.

"Thank you, Kris," Katarina eventually got out.

"No need to thank me, Katarina. I'm just doing what I can, because I love you."

"Then..." Katarina swallowed. "I love you, too, Kris."

Kris's smile grew even wider, and she squeezed Katarina's fingers supportively.


End file.
